


Our Girl

by Kenzie_Kennity



Series: Max Dennis and the Island of Misfit Saints [9]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Kennity/pseuds/Kenzie_Kennity
Summary: Shaundi belonged to no one and she'd shoot anyone who insinuated otherwise. Still, it was nice knowing someone, multiple people, always had her back. Because in their mind, she was their girl. And she was okay with that.





	Our Girl

**Author's Note:**

> There is implied torture in this fic as well as language and references to previous drug use and promiscuity. This references Shaundi's past and if you played SR2, you know a lot of what that means.

Shaundi was a tough woman. She could handle some name calling and some protests outside of her favorite crib. The opinions of nobodies would not dictate her day. She knew who she was, she knew she’d grown a lot and she knew the statements were no longer true and some of them never had been. She was not a whore anymore. She didn’t have STDs. She wasn’t a cokehead. None of those things mattered.

Except sometimes they did.

She was only human. Mostly she ignored them but sometimes it got to go her. Because she used to be like that. She used to be a whore and she used to do drugs. She used to be _filthy,_ but she wasn’t. Not anymore. Now she was respectable, she had an image that she’d built. She was more than her past. Sadly, people didn’t seem to understand that.

“Hey, Shaundi.” Pierce’s voice was soft when he spoke. He was driving them from Planet Saints after a little bonding experience.

“What, Pierce?” her voice was tired, almost resigned. She glanced over at him and he nodded his head toward the protestors.

“They do that often?” he asked. They were throwing cans and who knows what else at their car as they sat at a red light. One of them got a little too close to Pierce drove off but not before the spit on the car, screaming about Shaundi as they drove away.

“Sometimes. It’s no big deal. It’s just words.” She said after a few moments of silence. He nodded, checking the rearview and still seeing them waving their signs. After a few blocks he figured they were safe, but a random guy came running at them, screaming for Shaundi to suck his dick. Peirce didn’t like it and he almost jumped out of the car on that fool but Shaundi caught his arm. “Just let it go, please.” She said softly. He gripped the steering wheel and nodded.

“Alright. Fine. Fine.” He said. For a while, they drove in silence. Finally, he spoke again. “You know I can’t let that drop, right? That kind of disrespect?” he sucked his teeth and shook his head. Shaundi gave a slight laugh, looking out the window.

“Yeah, I know.” She said quietly. “I know.”

They didn’t speak for the rest of the ride.

\--

A couple weeks passed without Pierce bringing it up so a part of her wondered if he really had dropped it. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was kind of sad at the possibility. Sure, she’d told him to but a part of her liked to consider the Saints a family and if someone had been giving him trouble, she wouldn’t rest until something was done. She wanted to assume he’d do the same for her.

Apparently, she was wrong.

Still, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She still had to face people who were absolutely vicious to her, but she did so with her head held high. Because that’s who she was now.

“Yo, Shaundi! C’mon down here girl!” Pierce’s voice was loud as he yelled from the main living area of the penthouse. She rolled her eyes, standing and marching toward the stairs. She stood at the top, feeling a level of anger and betrayal stir inside of her at his face.

“ _What_?” she practically spat it out, venom dripping from every letter of it. He checked his pistol and glanced up at her. He had on a jersey and his durag, something she was sure he only slept in these days.

“Come down here and get a gun. We’re goin’ out.” He waved her down. There was a certain level of excitement to him as he reached down and grabbed his purple cap and rested it on his head. He looked like he did when she first met him, like he’d rolled out of bed and got ready to go. “C’mon, Boss is already downstairs waitin’.” He rushed her. She huffed, not moving from her spot. “Listen, c’mon. Please?”

“Where are we going?”

“Just trust me, alright? You know I wouldn’t take you nowhere wrong.” She eyed him for a second, still feeling angry that he’d abandoned her in a way. Finally, she made her way down the stairs and grabbed whatever gun was closest.

“This better be good. I was busy.” She pushed past him, hitting him with her shoulder on her way out.

“Trust me, this is good.”

\--

They didn’t drive long but they did drive in silence. Max only nodded to her when she slid into the back seat and Pierce seemed giddy but didn’t speak. They pulled up in one of the neighborhoods, one she recognized. She felt her hands get cold at the memories of people spitting at her, people spitting on her on some occasions. The things she’d experienced just because people hated who she was…

It made her sick.

“Pierce, what the fuck?” she spoke finally. Max parked in someone’s driveway and didn’t speak. She let Pierce handle this, it was his idea.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about that day, a few weeks ago. I told you I couldn’t let it drop,” he began. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it and showing her a list. Several names had been circled and had little smiley faces near them. “I’ve been watchin’ these past few weeks. Takin’ note of who does what and who does the most. I got these seven names.” He pointed to his list excitedly and shoved it into her hands.

He remembered.

That was all she could really think about. He was babbling but she didn’t hear anything he said.

“What? Slow down.” She put a hand up. He gave a heavy sigh and decided to give her a summary.

“I followed these mothafuckas around and took the names of some of the instigators. Then I had some Saints go and round all they asses up.” He said proudly. “They’re all in here. They have to face you without all those people backing them up.” He said with a firm nod. She couldn’t believe it. She glanced at him and then at Max. They both watched her patiently.

“You…” she swallowed and looked down. Her heart hurt but it felt happy at the same time and she could feel some annoying tears welling up. Her nose burned, and so did her eyes and she didn’t look up until she had herself under control. “You did this for me.” It was a statement. It wasn’t a question but a realization. She looked him in the face and he looked confused.

“Well yeah. Of course I did.” He said like he couldn’t believe she even asked. “What else would I do?”

“I don’t know. Let it drop like I told you to do?” she offered. There was no accusation, no bitterness. Just a hint of awe in her tone. He scoffed and opened his door.

“Yeah right. I’m not gonna let people do you like that.” He said seriously.

“Bu-“

“Accept it Shaundi.” Max finally spoke and Shaundi’s eyes snapped to hers. They met for a moment when Max finished speaking. “You’re our girl.” She said with a slight smile.

Shaundi didn’t even realize she was smiling back.

But she was because Pierce had gone out of his way to get this information and Max had been willing to let him run the show. This was his project, his _thing_ and he used it on her. He used it for her.

“I-“ she paused, swallowing a couple times before she nodded. “Thank you. Both.”

“Both? Who the fuck is both? I did all the hard work on this.” Pierce stepped out of the car and started walking to the porch. “’Thank you both’. What kind of shit is that? Don’t get no recognition-“ his voice trailed off as he stepped into the house.

Shaundi laughed and turned her eyes back to Max and they sat for a second.

“And you approved this?” Shaundi asked. Max nodded, giving her a wink before she exited the car herself.

“C’mon hun. You got some folks who gotta answer for their crimes.” Shaundi nodded, grinning when she got out of the car.

“Yeah,” she said. “I guess I do.”

 


End file.
